hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sachiyo Sengoku
,http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanayoridango/cast12.html (Japanese) also known as , was the proprietress of Wagashi Sengoku, a Japanese confectionery. She was the boss of Tsukushi Makino and Yuki Matsuoka, whom she often gave advice in the form of stories about her past love. Biography Sachiyo was the proprietress of Wagashi Sengoku, where she sold Japanese sweets. She hired Tsukushi Makino and Yuki Matsuoka to work there part-time. She often told stories about her past love. The girls rarely understood her, though the stories always related to what they were speaking of.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango At first, her tales appeared to be about different men, including Tiger Mask,Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango John Lennon,Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango and Tora-san.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango However, the stories actually centered around one man, who Sachiyo could not forget.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango She later took a liking to Akira Mimasaka, who reminded Sachiyo of her past love. He bought everything in her shop on one occasion. A few days later, he helped her sell sweets by offering cheek kisses to customers.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango When Akira was worried about his friends fighting, Sachiyo cheered him with one of her stories. Akira seemed to understand the meaning of it.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Later, Sachiyo's shop was targeted by Kaede Domyoji, who was trying to hurt Tsukushi. The F4 helped her restock her store.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango After the TOJ contest, her inventory was returned back to her. Akira had developed a crush on Sachiyo, though she revealed that she could not forget her true love. After giving Yuki and Tsukushi their New Years' bonus in 2007, the girls asked Sachiyo why she had not mentioned her former lover lately. She then revealed that he had married the precious year. Despite calling him a "fool", Sachiyo expressed some regret saying "I guess if you love a man you have to be with him.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns Later, Sachiyo met Tsukushi's friend Shigeru Okawahara when she visited the shop. She then gave Shigeru some advice on love, encouraging her "to keep on trying no matter how many times got rejected."Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns Several days later, Tsukushi told Yuki and Sachiyo about Rui Hanazawa confessing his feelings to her. Sachiyo advised her to figure out whom she loved most.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns Near Valentine's Day, she overheard Tsukushi and Yuki discussing Sojiro Nishikado's motorcycle. Sachiyo confidently declared that there was no doubt that he was saving the backseat for a "special girl".Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns A week after Valentine's, she was unable to contact Yuki. Sachiyo was worried that something may have happened to her. Yuki eventually went back to work.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns Several days later, Sachiyo reminded Tsukushi to keep her phone off while working. Knowing about Tsukushi's situation with Tsukasa, she told her "leave your fate in the hands of heaven now."Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Returns Later, Tsukushi asked her if any of her clients had canceled accounts. Sachiyo told her that her clients were all "good people who would not do that sort of thing."Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns In March, Sachiyo went to Tsukushi's prom with Yuki. After Tsukasa's proposal, she congratulated Tsukushi, saying "you did it!"Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns In early 2011, she and Yuki gave a television interview about Tsukushi shortly after her wedding to Tsukasa Domyoji was announced. The two later apologized to her, saying that they were just so happy for her. Tsukushi asked Sachiyo if she could continue working at the store once she was married.Hana Yori Dango Final Extended Edition (13:25-16:20) Some months later, Sachiyo attended Tsukushi's wedding at Yebisu Garden Place. Physical appearance She was an beautiful, older woman, who always wore a traditional Japanese kimono. Sachiyo took great pride in her clothing and appearance. Her dark brown hair was typically in a bun with a hair accessory to keep it in place. Personality and traits Sachiyo was an eccentric person. She seemed mysterious at first, though she was actually pretty simple. She often told stories, which were not real though they all involved her former love. Her stories made little sense to Tsukushi and Yuki, but were actually relevant to whatever topic they were discussing. Sachiyo was a kind, caring boss despite her idiosyncrasies. Behind the scenes *Takako Kato portrays her in Hana Yori Dango (2005), Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). *Despite being a minor character in the manga, she is given a name "Sachiyo Sengoku" and plays a supporting role throughout the drama. *Okami-san's lover is portrayed by Takayuki Takuma in Hana Yori Dango. Takuma was also a screenwriter for both series and the film. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Tokyo residents